rebecca_lockefandomcom-20200213-history
Rebecca Locke
My name is Rebecca, I live in Los Angeles, California (Westwood to be specific), I am originally from Readfield, Maine where I lived for most of my life, I work in the legal/government field, I have a number of interests but I would have to rank reading and animals atop the list, I suppose I should include a bit more; here goes, I am actually new to the whole "friendship through technological means" thing, until recently I haven't been that interested in technology to be honest, I always use it in work situations and then generally forget about it once I clock out but I figured I would give it a try as my colleague suggested, So I am a Mainer and although I haven't lived there in almost 20 years now, I always call Maine my home, when I was young I wanted nothing more than to be a teacher, yes that was a ten year olds dream but I always wanted to be one, I had a pet Raccoon called Rocky who lived with my family for over 5 years, I loved horses and ponies but never owned one sadly, though my Grandfather did offer to buy me one once, as you can imagine my Mother wasn't impressed, When I was around 17 I decided to set aside my dream of being a teacher and choose a different career, one of those times you realise that although you desperately want to become something, your life doesn't really allow for it, so I went into a profession where I could do one thing I really wanted to, help people, the primary reasoning behind that was thinking back on all the incredible people who helped me over the years, I have made many lifelong friends both at college and during my time in the working world, I do admittedly find it hard to get to know people at first, a small trust issue I developed years ago, but once I do get to know someone things change considerably, I have a somewhat large family but I am only in contact with two of them, my Mother and my Sister, the rest of them kind of drifted apart from us over time, and the ones that didn't I choose not to associate with for personal reasons, you can't choose your family right? I like to count the 7 lifelong friends I have made along my journey as my extended family, friendship is very important to me, I am always in awe of how random some friendships can appear at first, how unlikely situations can lead to life changing friendships, as such I though I would give this a go, Being in a supervisory position, though not entirely of my choosing, my colleagues would probably describe me as firm but fair, though don't really like being a supervisor, or in my case a relief supervisor, I do enjoy helping others find their way in their professional lives, and in a few instances, helping them stay employed when they start to loose track of their path, though I work for the government I greatly dislike bureaucracy and politics, though I deal with both almost daily I believe neither serve a purpose to me, I am the kind of person who to some may seem very odd or even introverted to some sense, which may be true, at least as far as odd goes, I believe once people get to know me they come to understand my strangeness,